leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Varus/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= „Život šípu letí jako blesk. Není nic, jen směr a cíl.“ Pro své nepřekonatelné střelecké schopnosti a neochvějnou čest byl Varus vybrán, aby se stal strážcem posvátného ionského chrámu. V této svatyni se nacházela prastará jáma, v níž se ukrývalo zlo tak hrozivé, že by podle ionských stařešinů mohlo zaplavit svou temnotou celý ostrov. Varus byl na svůj úkol velice hrdý, neboť jím byli pověřování vždy jen ti nejlepší ionští válečníci. Bydlel se svou rodinou v nedaleké vesnici a vedl pokojný život naplněný přísným řádem strážce. Tak tomu bylo do dne, než do Ionie vtrhla noxijská vojska. Jejich úderným jednotkám šla ve stopách jen smrt a zkáza... a Varusův chrám jim stál přímo v cestě. Varus se musel rozhodnout. Čest jej zavazovala zůstat a střežit chrám, bez jeho pomoci však neměli obyvatelé jeho vesnice žádnou šanci se proti blížícím se útočníkům ubránit. S těžkým srdcem se nakonec rozhodl dodržet své povinnosti strážce. Zlo nesmělo za žádných okolností uprchnout. Díky jeho šípům se toho dne k chrámu nedostal žádný z vojáků, kteří jej chtěli obsadit. Jakmile se však vrátil do vesnice, našel místo malebných domů jen spálené pohřebiště. Když svou ženu a děti viděl mrtvé, padl na kolena zdrcen lítostí. Záhy se jej však zmocnila spalující nenávist. Přísahal, že pobije všechny noxijské útočníky do posledního; pro splnění tohoto úkolu však neměl dostatek sil. Vydal se tedy napospas tomu, co celý život střežil a co slíbil, že nevpustí na tento svět. Věděl, že síla uvězněná v jámě ho stráví stejně jako plamen můru; než se tak však stane, poskytne mu zrůdnou moc, před kterou se nic nezastaví. Bylo mu jasné, že pokud se na tuto cestu vydá, už z ní nebude návratu. Ve svém rozhodnutí však nezakolísal. Skočil do temného ohně a cítil, jak se k jeho tělu váže zlověstná energie... která ho dříve nebo později zahubí. Odešel z chrámu a vydal se hledat všechny Noxiany, kteří se invaze zúčastnili. Tento děsivý úkol jej nakonec zavedl až za jejími hlavními strůjci. |-| Starý= Pro jeho nesrovnatelné schopnosti s lukem a jeho nepochybného smyslu pro čest, byl Varus vybrán jako strážce Ionského chrámu. Chrám byl vybudován tak, aby zadržel starodávnou jámu temné magické energie, která je sama o sobě tak mocná, že i Starší Ionie se báli toho, že by tato energie mohla pohltit celý ostrov. Varus byl velice hrdý na svoji pozici, protože opravdu jen ti výjimečný bojovníci Ionie mohli být vybráni pro tento úkol. Varus žil se svou rodinou v nedaleké vesnici a vedl vcelku poklidný život disciplinované rutiny až do toho dne, než Noxus napadl Ionii. Jejich vojska zanechávaly za sebou jen smrt a zkázu a chrám se jim nyní připletl do cesty. Varus byl donucen rozhodnout se, byl vázán ctí zůstat a bránit chrám, ale bez něj byla jeho vesnice bezbranná proti silám Noxusu. Rozhodl se, že musí splnit svoji povinnost jakožto strážce. Temné magické energii nesmělo být dovoleno uniknout. Jeho šípy zasypávaly nepřátele, kteří se snažili vstoupit do chrámu. Nicméně když se po bitvě vrátil do vesnice, našel zde jen pohřebiště. Pocítil lítost při pohledu na svojí mrtvou rodinu, brzy ale ustoupila drtivé zuřivosti a pak se začala proměňovat v nenávist. Přísahal, že zabije každého Noxianského útočníka, ale nejprve se musel stát silnějším. Obrátil se k tomu, čemu obětoval vše, aby to ochránil. Jáma temné magické energie by ho za normálních předpokladů plně pohltila, ale jeho silná odhodlanost dokázala odvrátit tento efekt. Toto byla cesta, ze které nebylo návratu. Díky jeho neústupné odhodlanosti odsoudil sám sebe k černým plamenům a pocítil novou, zlovolnou energii, která jím prostupovala. Odešel hledat a prolít krev všech Noxianů, kteří byli jen trochu svázání s invazí a tento úkol ho nakonec dovedl k nejvíce slavným nájezdníkům, kteří se účastnili invaze, našel je v League of Legends. de:Varus/Background en:Varus/Background es:Varus/Historia fr:Varus/Historique pl:Varus/historia ru:Варус/Background sk:Varus/Background Kategorie:Příběh